vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Stefan and Klaus
First seen in As I Lay Dying, this is '''the relationship between Klaus and his new right-hand man Stefan Salvatore '''which is part of a supposed big plan that Klaus has concerning Stefan. Early History Klaus and Stefan first met in Chicago in 1922 when Stefan was a Ripper and dated Klaus ' sister Rebekah. In the begining Klaus did not like Stefan but this changed when Klaus discovered that Stefan was a Ripper and they became good friends. When Stefan, Klaus and Rebekah was attacked at a bar by vampires. Klaus know that they were not safe anny more so he compelled Stefan to forget him and Rebekah before thanking him for showing him what it was like to have a brother, then he left Stefan without any memory of him. Season 2 Stefan and Klaus met again when he was in Alaric Saltzman's body at the gilbert house. As Stefan stops him from killing Jenna, Klaus tells him that it would be easy for him to take his revenge if Elena tries to stop him from breaking the curse then Stefan screams at Jenna to leave and gets his vampire face on before he beat Klaus unconscious. in The Sun Also Rises, Stefan try to change place with Jenna who is a vampire now but Klaus kills her to break his curse and injurestefan. Klaus tells Elena and Stefan that he doesn't want Stefan dead because he has other plans for him. In the episode As I Lay Dying, Stefan is looking for Klaus to heal Damon's werewolf bite. Klaus makes a deal with him, showing interest in Stefan. He says that he had heard of Stefan or at least the Stefan when he had been a ripper vampire whenever he lost control of his urges. Wanting the 'talent' that came with being a ripper that Stefan posed, Klaus promsied to give him the cure for the werewolf bite; his blood, the blood of a hybrid; if Stefan did everything he asked. During the treatment, Klaus forces Stefan to drink human blood which caused him to lo se control. Satisfied with Stefan's cooperation, Klaus had the cure delivered to Damon and told Stefan that they would be leaving town. Before they left however, Klaus wanted to make sure that Stefan honored their deal and brought out a human girl whom he bite before letting her go. He also said that he hadn't compelled her to behave since a 'real ripper enjoys the hunt'. Stefan was unable to control himself and he killed the girl. A pleased Klaus then said that they could leave. Season Three Stefan and Klaus have tracked a werewolf named Ray Sutton fore two months. When they found Ray Klaus mad Stefan tortured him to tell them were his pack was. When they find out that Damon is on his way to find him Stefan goes to stop him. Stefan came back Klaus got the information they nieded and gave Ray his blood and and killed him so he can become a Hybrid. In the episode The End of The Affair, Klaus tells Stefan in the 1920s and he had a relationship with Becky Klaus sister. Stefan used to look up to Klaus as his brother and best friend. But when a police officer with wooden bullets came in the Speak Easy. Klaus and Becky had to leave because they knew who was coming after them so Klaus compelled Stefan so he would forget them until he wanted him to. In present day, Stefan finds a picture of Klaus and him from the 1920s and didnt remember being there with him. He only remembers him being the 'hybrid dick' who killed his girlfriend Elena. At the end of the episode Klaus made Stefan remember him and Becky. In Disturbing Behavior Klaus and Rebekah are trying to find where the necklace is. When Stefan talking to Rebekah about Micheal Klaus comes in to say that Gloria has moved on but to Klaus susprize Rebekah and Stefan were having a deep discussion. Rebekah tells Klaus that Stefan is not with us so Klaus sees what he is hiding. When Stefan wakes up Klaus knows everything and he has brought Stefan back to Mystic Falls to make sure that Elena dies this time. In the recent episode The Reckoning Klaus and Stefan are in mystic falls. Due to Stefan betraying Klaus he was breaking his neck a lot because of his anger towards Stefan. When Klaus gets a hold of Elena he tells Stefan to kill the other people in the room but Stefan doesnt want to so Klaus compules him to attack them and he does. After he drinks there blood Klaus gives Stefan a timer if they dont find a way for Klaus to make hybrids then he has to feed on Elena's neck. When the timer hits 0:00 Stefan trys not to attack Elena and tells her to run. When Klaus catches Stefan he tells him to forgot his humanity. Stefan responds with no so Klaus pushes Stefan againest the wall and makes him forget humanity and Klaus responds saying he is fixed. After that happens he attacks Elena and drinks her blood. At the end of the episode Stefan is still in mystic falls because Klaus gave him a mission to protect Elena. Category:Relationships Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Vampires Category:Werewolves Category:Hybrids Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Main Characters